organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kingofawosmeness777
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Organized Crime Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp just made my gangTomahawk23 03:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) no i dont have a problem but why cant i have 250 membersTomahawk23 04:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) good point wana join chat on DF and whats the most members i can haveTomahawk23 16:34, November 25, 2011 (UTC) hey dude i get the way this wiki operates couled i be interviewed for admin im the founder of deadliest beasts wiki and we are currently working on a logo and backround i wouled like to aply for ither admin or buroTomahawk23 20:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) i will be a active user here aslong as im active on wikia and im not seeing any sign of leaveing wikia in sight if you wouled like two interview me tell me a good time we couled meet in chat i have all night except all be gone in about 10 hour and be back in about 2 hours so in about 3.5 hours i have all nightTomahawk23 21:33, November 25, 2011 (UTC) no prob all be responsible will i be interviewed or not if so i have all night and will be on DF and this wikis chat all nightTomahawk23 23:49, November 25, 2011 (UTC) wana join chat on DFTomahawk23 03:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) KoA, i dont think hawk should be admin AT ALL. He doesnt show smarts, bad grammar, and has just joined. Tell other admins like me and RS before you promote. He shouldnt have his power and hes unfit to be admin. Tesla deserves it much much more. La$m00r3 20:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Come to this wikis chat. La$m00r3 21:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Dont make hawk admin, plain and simple KOA Immortal, CKK honestly dude i think im fit im not the ultra experinced wikian but i founded my own wiki i can send links to any website im good at judgeing things and solveing arguments basicly i can do everything that admin shouled be able to do but not everything that a burocrat shouled be able to doTomahawk23 20:26, November 30, 2011 (UTC) also i know i seem to have bad spelling and grammer but i know proper spelling and grammer what i do is i do it with some grammer so it can be read for the time being then in less then a 2 days it fix all the grammer mistakes and if doing something thats admin work all do all the grammer at onceTomahawk23 20:42, November 30, 2011 (UTC) k but i think id make a good admin and that this wiki will become almost as big as DF so admins may be needed soonTomahawk23 00:20, December 1, 2011 (UTC) dont listen to hawk, dont make him admin, he has too many enemies on this wiki, and hes way too cocky, and personaly i dont think he seventeen, he acts more like hes 12 or 13, so just dont listen to whatever he says, youll realy regret it if you make him an admin KoA Immortal, CKK Possibly, when the wiki grows, i would like to aply for the job of Buro, im a proffessor at Cambridge University to start off, so i know how to settle disputes and disagreements, and i am fair to both parties. i am smart, it takes lots of wits to teach at that university. And i am always available, i spend most of my time on the computer because alot of times i have to teach the online course, so i am ALWAYS on the computer. so there is something to think about when this wiki grows and when you need a Buro. KoA Immortal, CKK sure dude I tottally understand if you need to give this wiki time and since you don't need any admins I tottaly get it if its alright with you I wouled like to aply for admin when the wiki gets bigger if its because some people don't want me admin ah im cool with that. If its because some people don't want me admin if i can still aply for admin when the wiki gets bigger im tottaly cool with that even if it means I can't I can live with thatTomahawk23 16:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) hey dude the wiki seems to be kinda dieing or going down im trying to edit to keep it going las said hill help all try to get other users to help out and some DF users to join could you help me with thisTomahawk23 20:30, December 17, 2011 (UTC) hey dude how does the mob use prostitutes besides controling them and making money off themTomahawk23 03:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) No dude the two pics of the Capo guy is Sylvester StalloneTomahawk23 14:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I also used Stallone in another pic of the hitman Robert Pulk but Sylvester Stallone looks so different when he did that movie that i dont haveta make them twins or whatever and plz leave a linked signiture theirs a thing for that right above you in the top left corner or just put two of these on each side of your name Tomahawk23 14:52, December 21, 2011 (UTC) dude I thought we were only allowed to have one gang at a timeTomahawk23 23:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) But whos gona control itTomahawk23 01:04, December 24, 2011 (UTC) K hey dude wana join chat on DF or hereTomahawk23 02:47, December 24, 2011 (UTC) hey KOA now do like just say it happend or do I haveta write somethingTomahawk23 02:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) wana join chat02:53, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Tomahawk23 hey dude I think you should get some other wikians you know from all the wikis your on to join that may help the wikiTomahawk23 23:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) hey dude if one of the admins does not make a edit in the next 2 weeks two a month can I take their place? Tomahawk23 01:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC) and can I make up extra ranks for Cobranie Crime Family even though its a Italian Mob? and the DF awards are going on now vote for the nominesTomahawk23 01:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) KOA I know some wikis where you can get some people to join. The Godfather wiki and, the wiki of that Mob show you watch. Go on chat tell them about it and send them links but then again, we would have way two many Italian Mafias here but whatever. Maybe some will choose another it would bring,more users. It would be best though if, you can find wikis of tv shows and movies of other kinds of gangs like, Pulp Fiction wiki and shit. Basicly go on chat of wikis of gangster movies and tv shows give them links and explain how it works and give them examples of shit and we may have new members. If you want I can help you with thisTomahawk23 21:30, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ive been trying to get new members on DF but nobody will really join and ive been trying to keep people editing but nobody really will. Also look on Pulp Fiction Rezonuar Dogs and any other wikis of gangster movies or tv shows don't just look on the ones of Italian Mobster wikis then this wiki will only be Italian Mafias. I will also help in getting usersTomahawk23 23:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) and dude I would suggest that you don't make blogs on it people will be anoyed by that just go on chat when their is a bunch of people and tell them about it and give them links unless your a big editor on that wikiTomahawk23 23:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC) NVM acually I was wrongTomahawk23 00:00, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Pass the Border Here is your payment of exactly $950,000, use it wisely for all its good for. I appreciate your success in saving my men, i look forward to dong buisness in the future. The object of war is to not die for ones country, but to make the enemy die for thiers -Tesla Man thats emberassing, i used the wrong quote Tesla Man KOA the idea to bring in new people ain't working go on chat on those wikis give links and invite that may work btw dude since las and RS have not edited in months can I take one of their placesTomahawk23 01:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) thanks wana jon chatTomahawk23 02:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) do we have any other sources for users try going on chat on bully fanon wiki do you have friends their? you made hawk an Admin? Tesla Man Re: Ugh *shakes head* alot Tesla Man good news I just got RS to keep editing and wall on wikia I will be on godfather wiki chat hopefully getting someone on eventually hows that soundTomahawk23 01:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I think RS might have got las editing since he just made a edit and he may have goten RB to join hit one bell it sets off the rest well how am I doing as a admin now?Tomahawk23 02:12, February 18, 2012 (UTC) They won't be a problem much longer User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 23:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Good news I got TS and Leo to join. Check your talk on DF, I'll keep you posted and new members if that's okay with you?Tomahawk23 02:25, March 1, 2012 (UTC) KOA I need to talk to you on chat. I'll be on for a few hours, in about 2 or three hours. You can find me on DF chatTomahawk23 00:45, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Why did you get rid of Enforcer? Its a rank in the mob I read. Are they evr part of the gang?Tomahawk23 02:04, March 5, 2012 (UTC) KOA you know how you have those pages of like, Italian Mafia British crime families. Explaining the ranks and some histroy and stuff. Well from what I see, a lot of people don't know how many members their gang should have. Maybe you should put like a range of members varrying from sizes on those pages. Like Italian Mafia, 30/250 members.Tomahawk23 21:28, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ok I see, I'll change it Omnicube1 23:40, March 7, 2012 (UTC) You said something about my gang using Muy Thai being unrealistic. By that do you mean that, most Mafias use a different kind of Kickboxing? If so plz tell me a form of Kickboxing that they often use.Tomahawk23 01:45, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Also on the Godfather wiki, it says that a Enforcer is a member of a crime family. I then looked at associate to check, and it said "unoffical member". I think Enforcer might be rank. I'd own no the Godfather wiki seemed to be saying it was a memership thing. Aren't there some Enforcers who are members or something? Also so basically what your saying is, is that any Mob really just uses basic Boxing? And please leave a signature with a link. Use the button above, the signature button.Tomahawk23 02:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) KOA Enforcer is not a associate it says right here Mafia Ranks "lower ranking soldiers enforcers also known ont he streets as the "button man" it says that seperately from associatesTomahawk23 23:32, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Also Irish and Russain mobs have the same amount of members typically as a Italian/Sicilian Mob right?Tomahawk23 23:33, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: The Breakers are going to remain independent right now, they're already part of a black gang family. Omnicube1 02:30, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Is it allowed? I want to create a second organization called the Super Badass Crew (It will be stylized as SUP3R BAD@$$ CR3W). I just want to know if this minor amount of language is allowed before it's deleted. YouSleepinWithaFishes 20:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) KOA it seems a lot of people are saying their rivals are the gov, such as Parlaments Bane the KOA I think the Raptors, and possibily one or two other gangs, seem to be doing this. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that gangs aren't rivals with the gov. I think they just try to avoid them. And even if the gov was always on their ass, its not so much a rivalry as it is the law. Should I make a blog explaining this, if I'm correct?Tomahawk23 03:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC)